


The Great Escape

by ATokenATrifle



Series: Khan Writing Prompts Collection [5]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Escaping the Glass Prison, F/M, Fighting, Pow Pow, Red Shirts are gonna die, Shit's going down, Taking over ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATokenATrifle/pseuds/ATokenATrifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading along with this series, it has been a pleasure to write and to receive your feedback. </p><p>For the time being, though, I might retire Adira and Khan. </p><p>That is, of course, unless someone has a prompt for me to work on?</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. The Escape

You’re both clear on your plans as you await your cell door being opened the next morning. It would mean you’d both need to be quick; you can be seen from every angle, but with the both you working a tag team and using his speed and ability it’s definitely workable.

Your heart beats through your chest, you can hear the pounding in your ears, blood rushing through them, heavy breaths as you prepare yourself nervously for what is to come.

The door clicks open and a body moves within his view. Immediately his hands are wrapped around their neck, knee makes contact with a face in a dull crack and you reach quickly to retrieve a phaser, firing off a volley of shots at his partner, standing there in shock; it wasn’t supposed to go like this. He’s frightened, and you have the upper hand as he crumples to the ground underneath him. You’ve killed a man, another one.

Your Captain reaches down and retrieves weapons while you frisk the dead men and take what you can from him. Neither of you need to speak, everything is said with looks and hand signals for the next few moments until you’re walking back to back down the corridor. You’re taking the rear flank and he is in control of what’s up the front.

The corridor is dark, illuminated only by dull red lights along the length of the floor. The ship is under attack already so emergency lighting has been activated with power rerouted to the more important systems; you remember this from your reading. What you’re not one hundred percent sure of is ship schematics. You definitely didn’t have time to memorise them.

A few more easy deaths follow and more weapons are acquired before a further alarm is finally sounded. Now the entire ship is on alert that you’ve escaped, and that you’re dangerous. There’s hurried discussion about the next move as you push up against each other, making your way to the cargo hold, specifically Hangar 97; he needs to check that his crew are still on board and haven’t been injured.

His systems knowledge renders security doors useless as he manages to open each one in front of you and soon you’re making your way up towards the Captain’s Bridge. You’re still injured and feeling more than a bit exhausted but still you follow him through narrow corridors and walkway gantries, sweat beading and dribbling down your skin. You’re certain you need medical attention again but won’t to bother him with complaints. After all, you’re his equal and, by rights, need to keep up with him.

Coming up the rear, and directly in your line of sight, you can hear multiple footsteps as they crunch along the cold steel gantry floor. Not that you could ascertain the numbers with any certainty, but you’re sure there had to be at least ten sets of feet making their way towards you.

“Captain,” your voice is a whisper in amongst the noise that’s starting to drown you out.

As if instinct your bodies swing around, still attached at the back, placing him in direct line of fire of those coming down the walk way as you continue to move forward on your mission to get to the bridge. A hand reaches down into your pocket and he’s got your secondary phaser. You reciprocate and reach down to take one from his pocket.

You can see none of what’s going on behind you, you can only hear the noises emitted from a number of phasers before he breaks away from you, punching, kicking and fighting his way through these men with ease. They know he holds up well against phasers and, after he’s finished a few of them off, the remainder are running in the opposite direction.

You follow them quickly and with a few short, sharp spurts, you’ve ended them also. You can’t have any of them getting away; you certainly don’t need them to return.

“How are you placed Commander?” he shouts at you as your feet land heavily on the floor, mid sprint back towards him.  

“Fine Captain, all clear this side,”

You rejoin again, and move around so as he’s facing forward and leading the way once again. He stops you in the hallway and does a quick computer check. As if he’s changed his plans without notice, you begin running down a secondary hallway.

“Change of plans?” you struggle to keep up with him as he drags you behind him by your hand.

“Yes, transporter room. We’re boarding the Vengeance; it’s right outside this ship, Admiral Marcus is on board. We’re taking control,”

“Why?” what about the torpedos on board?

“We’ll get them back,” he answers, as if he’s read your mind, and he probably has.

Not surprisingly you’re allowed to teleport into the USS Vengeance where multiple crew are awaiting. Both of you together manage to despatch them without a worry and are quickly on your way to the bridge of the Vengeance, and towards Admiral Marcus.

You’re met along the way by more crew; exhausted you do your best to keep up but you’re becoming aware that your Captain is doing more than his fair share of the work.

“I’m sorry,” you gasp, running behind him again.

“It’s okay, we’ll get you a doctor shortly, after we fix this,”

It’s a short trip to the bridge and you make it in no time, to be greeted by Marcus and his crew. It’s a mad scramble among the lot of you, fists flying, phasers missing their mark and instead destroying precious equipment.

You’re engaged with a Starfleet officer, hand to hand combat, when a wet, squelching crunch can be heard from the opposite side of the room. It’s Khan; he’s singlehandedly crushed Admiral Marcus’s skull. Not entirely surprised by the fact he’s just crushed someone’s skull with his bare hands, you’re still shocked; you’ve never had to or needed to witness his strength in full force.

Having floored the last of the officers in the room you stop immediately and look at each other. Were there other officers on their way to the bridge? It didn’t appear so. You look to him for guidance and he ushers you over in front of him.

Communications are incoming from the Enterprise and you swing around as Kirk’s face appears on the large screen in front of you. In that moment an arm wraps itself around your neck and the barrel of a phaser is pressed against your temple.

And you wait.


	2. Plans Unfold

“Work with me,” he whispers in your ear.

You don’t need to respond for him to know that you’re on board with his idea. For all intents and purposes you are now his captive. Kirk’s face takes up the height of the screen, his voice echoes throughout the room.

“Captain,” his voice drawls into the screen, “I believe you know my Commander?”

“A Starfleet defect,” Kirk offers.

“Hardly, does she look cooperative to you?”

“What do you want, Khan?”

“My crew, all 72 of them, on board this ship or I will take the Enterprise down,”

He throws you to the floor and engages the torpedoes on board, locked and aimed directly at the Enterprise. You stay firmly put on the floor as he aims a phaser at you, well aware that it will kill you if triggered, even though you know he won’t fire it. A brief negotiation continues before it is confirmed all 72 of his crew, in their cryonic tubes, have been teleported the Vengeance.

No sooner has this been confirmed and the entire ship shudders; you’ve been hit. Another, followed by another and the ship is soon damaged. An attempt to fire back works, the Enterprise just as damaged as you are now. One further impact and the Enterprise is fast hurtling towards Earth, her crew still on board.

Checking the life systems on board, there is no evidence of 72 more bodies on board; he’s been tricked and wild with rage. His eyes are wide and screaming at the screen in front of him. The ship is slowly being crippled and you’re without the rest of the crew you need to succeed.

You sit up and resume your place at the controls of the Vengeance, Khan nearby in his own seat. A course is set for Earth and you know what to do. He doesn’t need to reinforce what he wants you to do in the event of his capture, it’s been discussed over and over again.

Both ships hurtle towards Earth, your heart pounding the entire time. Worried for yourself, your own life, as safety belts are employed and you burn up through the atmosphere. Everything is rushing by in a blur, unable to make out any shapes or identify anything around you, he’s constantly yelling directives in your ear.

Without notice, he’s got your hand and dragging you out of your chair; your run through gantries and dimly lit corridors as the ship tilts and moves around, your bodies often thrown up against walls and sliding through areas of the ship. A resounding, deafening crash and there is nothing.

The cargo bay has swung open and you can see around you the Starfleet Academy, the place you ran from not 12 months ago; right back where you started. The jump is enormous; it will kill you if you’re not careful but he’s already gone, sliding out and calling for you to hurry up. Thinking on your feet, you’ve got a rope and you’ve got leather gloves at the entrance to the cargo bay. Gloves on, tight fit, rope secured and you slide down quickly, falling the last six feet to the ground.

You seem to have been forgotten in this mess; law enforcement and Starfleet officers are chasing Khan through central San Francisco and you slip away mostly unnoticed; a few glancing stares, but nothing you can’t handle. Gloves disposed of, and you’re constantly on the lookout, eyes darting and dancing like an animal in the headlights trying to ensure a smooth getaway.

A jacket helps and you skip off in the direction you think he might have gone. Local television reports flash up in a shop as you walk past; you’re a wanted criminal, though not considered armed by any stretch of the imagination and you can hear commotion behind you. The photo is old; you look much different now, more athletic, shorter hair, and you’re much faster than you were before.

The commotion is getting louder and coming towards you, so you duck into an empty alley way; it’s him and he’s being chased. You catch a glimpse of each other as his shape flies past you and around another corner. Again, pure luck, you’ve gone unnoticed. You step out from the alley and run after them but don’t get far.

The chase is up; Khan is on the floor and cuffed, his face bloodied and scratched up. You know what to do, and so you do it.

“Excuse me!” you call attention to the crowd around you.

Voices dim and hush, eyes turn towards you and you’re giving each other a look only the both of you know.

“I believe you’re looking for me as well,” you hold your hands out in front of you, “I’m Adira Andrews, and I have been held captive by this man,”


	3. Shall We Begin?

You will have your Captain back. Whatever it takes.

It takes a lot of explaining but eventually they’re satisfied with your story, and he has backed you up at every turn shortly before being returned to his state of suspended animation; cryogenic freeze. Convinced you were held against your will, you are welcomed back to the Starfleet Academy. Medical and academic assessments out of the way, you start your retraining through them at Commander Level, soon to be given your own ship to command.

In fact, the story you’ve given them has been so convoluted and turned you’ve managed to also convince them you brought Khan to within their grasp. You are often called upon to recount your story for the media and for younger cadets, warning them of the dangers of Augments, Klingons, and defectors of Starfleet.

You’re at the Academy six months, and ready to take on your first mission on your own ship; the Enterprise long since returned to space with Kirk and his crew tucked safely aboard. You know where Khan is stored, but you’re unsure of just how you’re going to get him out. Time is running out, and you’re due to leave on your ship.

A knock at your cabin door one night startles you and you’re surprised to see a crew member in black standing at your door. You look at him quizzically and before you can get any words out, he steps inside your room, pushing past you.

“He told me to collect you when it was time,”

You know exactly what that means; he’d planted people everywhere. In the event of his recapture, one was to get to you, no matter where you were, and ensure his viable escape. Details are swapped, hushed voices, and arrangements made. His cryonic tube will be loaded into the ship with the cargo at midnight that night and your informant will just happen to disappear not long after this, his new identity assured.

Sleep eludes you that night; excitement, nervousness, and you’re scared stiff beyond belief. You have a ship that is designed to be flown with a minimum one crew and, so, it’s you plus one support staff aboard, and that is all. After all, it is a design Khan himself created. You vow to teleport them to a nearby ship within hours of take off. Finding where Khan was stored was not the difficult part. In fact, it was quite widely publicised where his tube had been stored; what you never quite figured was how you were going to get him out of there.

Restricted access was restricted access and, so, it came as no surprise to you that he had already had plans in the works. All eventualities were planned for, and he was a meticulous planner, you knew that for certain.

An alarm is raised the next morning; your informant is missing, and so is the cryonic tube, no one thinking to look on your ship. You’re a loyal Starfleet Captain, after all. A final check of your ship, Khan tucked away under a black sheet hidden in a dark corner and you are farewelled by all on the ground.

You’ve been given easy to follow steps to start the thawing process and take a moment start that before you navigate the ship out of the dock and towards your first mission; ironically you’ve been asked to finish the destruction of the base Khan had used to train his crew.

In a sheer twist of luck, your only officer aboard falls ill within hours of departure and you soon teleport him to a nearby ship. No, you don’t need to exchange him for another crew member; you’ll be just fine thank you and will return to base soon to collect more crew.

The reanimation process is slow and that gives you plenty of time to work yourself up into a nervous state. Would he be okay? Would he be angry at you? You followed his instructions to the letter and willingly, there was no doubt about it. He was your Captain, after all, and you had defected for him, to be with him.

It was with great relief then, that you hear the door to your Bridge hiss as it pops open. Your head snaps towards the noise, in a reflex not to dissimilar to his own. A familiar shape and a familiar face are within the door frame. You grin warmly at each other.

“So glad you could join us,” your smile is warm and welcoming.

“About time, Captain Andrews,” he returns your greeting, “Now, shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading along with this series, it has been a pleasure to write and to receive your feedback. 
> 
> For the time being, though, I might retire Adira and Khan. 
> 
> That is, of course, unless someone has a prompt for me to work on?


End file.
